New Friends, New Love
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Another one of my humor fiacs, with Mimoe in it, so I put it in romance. Mimoe! ShanniC, please read this and review! Mimoe!


Hello, and happy birthday to me! *starts singing*  
  
Here is another one of my romance/humor fics of Mimoe.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN Digimon, really I do. My mother bought it for my birthday! I own JOE!   
Sorry, I really don't own Digimon, or Joe. *starts crying*  
  
I do own Anna and Eve and their Digimon.  
  
Ken isn't in this.  
  
This is dedicated to Shanni_C, one of the best Mimoe authors out there, and she has a great  
website. (Puts mine to shame)  
  
Speaking of websites, visit mine! http://sincerityreliability.homestead.com/home.html  
  
On with the story,  
  
"New Friends, New Love" (It wasn't three words, my curse is gone!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe frowned. This is NOT how he liked to spend his Saturdays. He was at the weekly meeting of  
the DigiDestined, and Tai and Davis were arguing over who was the better soccer player.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...   
  
Halfway across the world, Mimi was almost in the same spot Joe was in. She was shopping with  
her friends: Eve, Anna, Emily, Amy, and Selene. Selene and Amy were arguing over got the last  
French fry, while Eve and Emily argued which store to go to next.   
  
"We ended up shopping with them, HOW," Anna questioned.  
  
Mimi smiled and shrugged. Anna was a DigiDestined like Mimi.  
  
"Michael, Laura," Anna said, waving her fellow DigiDestined over to were Mimi and Anna were.   
  
"What happened now?" Laura asked.  
  
Michael nodded, watching the arguments with great interest.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?" Mimi asked, causing Laura to laugh.  
  
Michael shook his head as Eve threatened to kill Emily if they didn't go to After Thoughts.   
(After Thoughts is a store in our mall that sells the latest fashion accessories.)  
  
"Anna, Laura, Michael I was thinking," Mimi said, but was interrupted by Michael.  
  
"You thought! The world is going to come to an end!" Michael said, and Laura hit him in the  
head... hard.  
  
"Owie," Michael mumbled, rubbing his now sore nose.  
  
"Serves you right, continue Mimi," Anna said, glaring at Michael.  
  
"Thank you, now as I said before, I think you guys should meet the other DigiDestined," Mimi   
said.  
  
Laura, Anna, and Michael all nodded, saying they would like that.  
  
"Yeah, and I wanna see this Joe you are think is the hottest guy in the universe!"   
Laura said, watching Mimi turn scarlet red.  
  
"Okay! I'll set it up," Mimi said, pulling out her D3 computer.  
  
After some brief typing, Mimi set up the meeting with Izzy.  
  
"Tomorrow, noon, be there OR DIE!" Mimi said, glaring at Mimi.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Michael said, earning a glare from Mimi, while Laura elbowed him harshly in the  
side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, back with the other DigiDestined...  
  
All the DigiDestined sat camped out in Tai and Kari's living room, watching the still on going  
argument.  
  
Joe noticed Izzy's face, then Izzy's D3 computer went off, and Joe joined Izzy to read the  
message.  
  
"Will this time be okay?" Joe asked Izzy, who nodded.  
  
"GUYS! Quiet!" Izzy said.  
  
Everyone turned to Izzy and Joe, and wondered why Izzy yelled at them.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow we are meeting Mimi in the Digital World," Joe said, then slipped into thought.  
  
"What time," Cody asked.  
  
As Izzy told them the information, Joe thought about seeing Mimi again. Mimi had captured   
his heart, and only she could open it for the love of a female. To him, she was a goddess,   
with a desirable body, a great voice, and from what the new DigiDestined told them, she was no   
longer the spoiled brat he once knew.  
  
"Joe, are you in there," Tai asked.  
  
"Hmmm, wha?" Joe asked.  
  
"You were thinking of Mimi weren't you? Smoochie, smoochie!" Tai said, earning a whack over   
the head by Sora, and an elbow in the stomach from Kari.  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well," Matt began, but Joe clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"What?" Davis asked again, clueless as usual.  
  
"Sometimes, I swear, if there was an award for someone being clueless the most consecutive   
times, Davis would win, hands down," Yolei mumbled, causing everyone, but Davis, to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night at Mimi's House...  
  
Mimi sat at her vanity brushing her hair thinking of Joe. Her cat, Whisper, sat next to her,   
nudging her leg. (AN- My cat does that to me while I'm on the computer.)  
  
'Tomorrow, I see Joe. I miss him so much. This crystal midnight blue night reminds me of   
his blue hair. I love him now, and I will always love him. He holds my heart.' Mimi said.   
(AN- I AM unofficially the Queen of Cliché Lines)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day...  
  
The group of DigiDestined were walking to where Mimi had told them to meet them there.  
  
"This is the spot," Kari said.  
  
Then the DigiDestined hears a familiar laugh, and saw three girls and a guy.   
  
One of the girls ran ahead.   
  
"Hey guys!" Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi! You're wearing glasses," Yolei said.  
  
"My contacts weren't ready yet, so I have to wear my glasses," Mimi explained.  
(AN- how else would you explain how Mimi's eyes went from hazel to red?)  
  
"Who are they?" Matt asked.  
  
"My name is Anna, and this is Lunarmon." Anna said.  
  
"My name is Michael, and this is Betamon," said Michael.  
  
"I'm Laura, and this is Blossomon," Laura said.  
  
Tai and everyone else studied the new DigiDestined. Anna had brown hair and eyes.   
Her eyes where full of mischief. Anna also had a brown backpack on. Michael had blonde hair,  
green eyes, and a weird accent. Laura had dark violet hair and eyes. She seemed serious and   
withdrawn, compared to Anna, who was talking to Mimi, both laughing.   
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Sora.  
  
"Likewise," Laura said, then faced Mimi.  
  
"Are we gonna stay overnight again?" Laura asked.  
  
As Mimi, Laura, and Anna discussed the question, Michael and Davis got into a conversation,   
Joe studied Mimi. She looked so beautiful. The light from the sun, was hitting her just  
right, illuminating her every movement. Laughter from her voice, sounded like bells to Joe.  
  
"Well..." Anna asked.  
  
"... We know of a hotel near here..." Laura continued.  
  
"... That we normally spend a night there, and..." Mimi said, picking off where Laura left off.  
  
"... Would you like to spend the night with us?" Michael finished.  
  
The foursome looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Sure," Tai said after the laughter died down.  
  
"Great! They provide almost everything for you, so don't worry!" Mimi said.  
  
"Follow us," Lunarmon said.  
  
As the grouped walked and talked, Yolei had managed to get next to Mimi, and she was asking  
Mimi a question a second about New York.  
  
Mimi looked over at Kari, and Mimi's eyes said, "Help me, please!"  
  
"Yolei, you can continue your questions tonight, how about getting to know one of the others,"   
Kari said.  
  
Mimi silently thanked Kari, and looked over at Joe.  
  
"Hey Joe, how have you been?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Good," Joe answered, and the two continued to talk.  
  
Laura elbowed Anna, and they both looked over at Mimi and laughed to themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night...  
  
Everyone sat around the giant room provided for them.  
  
"Hey Mimi, that guy who was flirting with you last week, how did that turn out?" Anna asked.  
  
"Ahhh, not very pleasant. He came over to me and said, and I quote, "You seem really nice and  
all, but I can't date you. You see, I already date another guy named Travis." It was like,   
gee, that's nice, YOU DATE A GUY," Mimi said, causing everyone else to laugh.  
  
As the DigiDestined continued talking, Joe moved away from them, and walked out to the   
conveniently-there balcony.  
  
Mimi noticed him leave, and got up and followed him. Laura noticed this, and elbowed Anna,  
who singled Michael, and the three silently followed their friend, and watched from behind  
the slightly opened doors, and the other DigiDestined came and watched, also.  
  
"Joe, what's a matter," Mimi asked.  
  
"Mimi!" Joe said, startled.  
  
"Well," Mimi asked.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Joe asked.  
  
Mimi walked up beside him, and said, "Yes, they are, but that doesn't answer my question.   
What is bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing, are you going to go back to America after this?"  
  
"Of course I am, it's my home."  
  
"Isn't Japan your home?"  
  
"Both are, I love both," Mimi said.  
  
"And I love you," Joe mumbled quietly, but Mimi still heard him.  
  
"Joe, I love you too." Mimi said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Mimi took his hands, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Look, if you're gonna kiss, do it and get it over with!" Davis said.  
  
'Figures, a perfectly romantic moment ruined by Davis,' Joe thought, blushing.  
  
Mimi blushing also, looked up and said, "Shall we?"  
  
Mimi's answer was Joe lips kissing hers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi sat snuggled up next to Joe, quite content.  
  
"We should get ready for bed, shouldn't we?" Anna said.  
  
"Yeah, come on Kari, Yolei, Sora, we'll show you wear the girls changing rooms are,"   
Laura said.  
  
Sora was about to say something, but Mimi clamped her hands over her mouth, and led them up  
the stairs.  
  
"They're up to something," Michael said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that for?" Sora asked.  
  
"Be quiet and listen!" Mimi said.  
  
They listened to Anna's careful instructions.  
  
"I get my brother, and Davis," Kari said.  
  
"Izzy's gonna pay," Yolei said.  
  
As the girls continued to pick boys, the guys wondered what was up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, eight guys' screams where heard across the DigiWorld.  
  
"MY HAIR!"  
  
"MY GOGGLES!"  
  
"My HAIR GEL!"  
  
"MY COMPUTER!"  
  
"MY KENDO STICK!"  
  
"MY HAT!"  
  
"MY GLASSES!"  
  
"MY OVER SHIRT!"  
  
Then, six girls' laughter, along with loud thumps from them falling off their bed laughing.  
After that, loud thumps from they guys' feet, and loud noises for them not to hog the   
bathroom. Soon after that, you could hear Joe chasing Mimi, and hearing phases, "love",   
"heck", "gonna die", "please stop", and "AHHH!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't resist humor!  
  
Please review, for my birthday, though my birthday isn't till the eighth, but I should have  
another Mimoe out by then, but please review! I might stop wrting Mimoe if no one reviews   
this! *claps are heard* Hey! PLease review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



End file.
